The Prediciment:Love?
by xxBatellaxthexonexandxonlyxx
Summary: Haruhi has a new look.Hunny grew up some.The twins are looking forward to seeing their toy once more.Kyouya is still the low-blood-pressure-demon-lord.!The votes are in!GO HUNNY! please give the pairing a chance! -Ella
1. haurhi and hunny

**Disclaimer: No Ownage. Noooooone. I wish I could say I did, but I don't. Wah. **

**AN: This was a spur of the moment type thing...My friends say I'm obsessed with OHSHC and I decided to try my hand at a story for it, tell me if you think I should continue it...**

Mi Amour.

(Hunny's Point of View...)

I was surprised when I realized how much I had grown over the summer, I now nearly came up to Takashi's shoulder! I was starting to wonder if puberty was finally kicking in...

"Hmmmmm, should I bring Usa-chan to school with me?" Last year I had brought my bunny with me every where, but I can see that it might be smarter to keep Usa-chan in a safer place so she doesn't get ruined. "Maybe in my bag...just for luck." I carefully placed my bunny in my bag and went down to start getting to school.

(Haruhi's P.O.V.)

"I'm going!" Over the summer my hair had gotten to about my shoulder so I had it tied back in a pony tail, the girls won't notice, will they? I adjusted my glasses on my nose (all that reading in the dark didn't do my eyes good, and it runs in the family.) Mother In Heaven, I've gotten your eyes. I am honored to be anything like you; I love you, you know. Always have, always will.

I started on my walk to school, it's good exercise. I wonder if the Host Club will recognize me with the changes? I started laughing at the thought. Tamaki will probably be ecstatic that my hair is longer. I can just see his reaction. 'Oh! My darling daughter looks like a girl! I'm so happy!' I wonder what Hunny will think...no. Stop that train of thought. You have to get over this silly little crush! Grr.

I pulled out the bag that had my breakfast in it, bread with honey on it. I ate this while I walked and tried not to think about Hunny.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Hunny was waiting for the doors to open when he spotted someone he had never seen before. She was beautiful in his opinion, her glasses framed her large brown eyes and her hair pulled back... Wait. Why was she wearing boy's clothes?

"Hello! I'm Hunny! Who are you?"

"I knew you wouldn't recognize me. It's me. Haruhi." Hunny was stunned. _This attractive girl was _**Haruhi** _That isn't to say he didn't like her looks last year, but when did she get listed under _girl_ and not_ off limits

**An:****This is my first story in the OHSHC-verse so tell me how it was okay? Should I continue? If no one reviews you won't see the next chapter. Please hit the pretty blue-purple button? Tell me if you want this to be HunnyxHaruhi or whatever ship you want. I just put Hunny in here****because he is too cute and under-estimated in my opinion.**


	2. the twins and kyouya

**AN: don't forget to vote! Thanks to **loveless forever** for voting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did, but I don't. **

Maturity.

(Kaoru's POV)

"Hikaru, wake up."

"I don't want to."

"It's the first day of our second year."

"So?"

"That means..."

"We must suffer another year of boring classes?"

"And?" as I said this a smirk formed on my face.

"We get to see our toy again!" He remembers!

"Very good. Here's a cookie." I gave him one of the breakfast cookies the maids had brought in earlier.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"It was; wasn't it?"

"Well the longer we wait, the longer it will take to see out toy again. I'm looking forward to seeing her after a whole summer."

"So am I. So am I." We finished breakfast and got ready for school.

(Kyouya's POV)

"Master Ootori? It's time for you to wake up."

"What. Time. Is. It?" It's too early to wake up! Why must they disturb my sleep? The maid cringed when I opened my eyes.

"It's six a.m. You have school today." Ahh. I'd forgotten today is the first day of my third year.

"Very well." I got up and prepared for a monotonous day.

**AN: so there's the twins and Kyouya. Don't forget to post a vote for your favorite pairing! Doesn't matter if it's in the host club or not. I'll try to update at least once a week for this story, I've been procrastinating on my other chaptered story...(a harry potter fanfic.) **

_**The votes so far; Kyouya:1; Hikarou:0; Karou:0; Tamaki:0; Hunny:0; Mori:0; Nekozawa:0 (show him some love! He rocks!!!! and there is no way he would be gay. Sorry.); other characters:0. Show me the reviews!!!!!!!**_


	3. mori, neko, and kasanoda! TT

AN: I've figured out that writing helps, so here's chapter 3. Dedicated to und3l3t3 for voting for Nekozawa! Why is it that no one votes for him? Oh, and the reason that Hunny and Moriare still in highschool is they were third-years in the anime and in America there are 4 years to highschool...(obviously I'm in America...)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! sniff

CHAPTER 3

(Mori finally! XD)

Waking up I realize it is the first day of school.

"Ugh." I wish I could sleep longer but it would ruin my discipline and I was raised to be a warrior, not a slouch. Getting up, I sighed. After I was dressed and fed I went to the dojo and began my morning practice. I was so set on the routine I managed to blank out enough to forged to set a alarm so I would get to school on time, Don't you just love the first day of school? I was nearing the time the bell would ring, I would likely be late if I didn't hurry.

#skipping the drive 'cause I'm lazy...#

I walked up to the gate just as the bell rang and to my surprise, I had spotted Mitsukuni talking to a girl as they walked towards the building. I wonder who that is... Why is she wearing a boy's uniform? The only person I know who does that is...Haruhi? Perhaps Mitsukuni likes Haruhi? Judging by the blush he does. #silent sigh# I wonder how this will turn out?

(Neko's Pov!)

Another year, another batch of students to scare and/or induct into my club. Muahahahaha. (Sorry, I just couldn't help it!)

(Kasanoda)

Another year of being avoided by my classmates. Wonderful. Who's that talking to Haninozuka? Is that Haruhi? Wow. She's different than last year.

Who's that? I don't' recognize her from last year... maybe she's a new student? Those are without a doubt the strangest clothes I've ever seen! A blonde girl, in a tee-shirt that said "Help the Bunny Achieve World Domination" and skinny-jeans got out of the car that had just come up to the building and absent-mindedly walked up to the gates while listening to her mp3 player. Because she wasn't looking, she bumped into him. Looking up with her large hazel eyes, she was surprised she had knocked into someone. But it wasn't the fact that she was dressed strangely or the fact she had knocked into him that captured his attention. It was her face, she didn't seem afraid of him!

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm new here. Oh well that's kind of obvious," was it his imagination, or was she blushing? "Sorry, I'm bumbling and... anyway, I'm Brown Hannah, I transferred to Ouran when my parents moved us from America to Japan."

She was talking to him. Him of all people. Maybe this year won't be too bad.

"I'm Kasanoda Ritsu. Welcome to Ouran."

AN: yea. So it's short. Deal with it. Sorry for not updating sooner!! #starts begging# please forgive me?? Please?? #pouts#

POLLS ARE CLOSED! Sorry, but I need to get on with the romance!! don't worry, there will be someone for you're the characters you voted for too.

Hunny was first place!! Kyouya came in second, Mori and Nekozawa tied for third, Tamaki in last. The others didn't get any votes. Poor Kasanoda, Hikaru, and Karou!!


	4. just a little fluff to tide you over

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been...well I can't describe it without swearing. Here's some Hunny Haruhi fluff while I work on the next chapter. Although this could be a chapter on it's own... FIRST ATTEMPT FLUFF!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I only own it in my dreams. sniff

Hunny's lucky day.

(Hunny's POV)

I never noticed that Haru-chan's eyes were so big. They're big, brown, and beautiful... Did I just... I have got to stop thinking about Haruhi that way. There's no way she'd see me as anything but a little kid, even if I am taller than her now.

"Hunny-senpai? Where's your bunny?" is it just me or is she concerned? Maybe she could like me... No! Must stop thinking about this!

"In my bag."

"I thought you would be carrying it around like last year, so when you showed up without it... I was worried you'd lost it. I know how much that bunny means to you."she was avoiding eye-contact and attempting to hide her face.

"Why are you trying to hide your face Haru-chan?" I said as I tilted her face up. "You're blushing?"

"Um... I've got to go... Bye!" and she ran off. Maybe I have a chance after all.

(Mori POV)

As Haruhi scurried off to where ever she was going, I walked over to Hunny.

"Hello Takashi!" bright as ever I see. Good to know.

"Ah." we walked to class as he was too tall to carry on my shoulders anymore.

"Sorry! I should have been looking where I was going! Um... here" A girl had come down the hallway adjacent to the one we were going down and crashed into me, causing me to drop my bag. She handed it back to me, blushing.

"It's alright. I'm Mori, and you are?" I don't know why, but I felt compelled to talk to her.

"I'm Onyx. I transferred here from America. It's very warm here." she said the last part almost to herself. "I'm supposed to be joining class 4-A could you point me in the right direction?"

"We're headed there now. Why don't you accompany us."

"I'd like that. Thank you." we walked the rest of the way to class in silence.

AN: yes, it was short. Sorry! I just wanted to get some writing done. You'll notice the characters from America all know each other because they all were pen-pals from different parts of the country. I'll get to that in another chapter. G2G, l8r! (I've always wanted to do that! Lol.)


	5. Neko's girl and more fluff

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, the voices can't agree on what to write... my muse is the one that's forcing me to ignore them for now...lol! Really though, if anyone wants to tell me what they'd like to see happen...I'd appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't think Bisco Hatori has a multiple personality disorder, so obviously I am not a fish. Wait...that didn't come out right. Anyway no ownage here.

Lunch, more specifically desert.

"Haru-chan, would you like some cake?" Truth be told, I wasn't sure if she liked chocolate cake.

"I-is that...chocolate?" She seemed hopeful, maybe she likes chocolate!

"It is. Do you want a piece?"

"It's your lunch... you should have it." She looked as if she wanted to take me up on my offer, but didn't want to deprive me of my cake. So I gave her a piece anyway.

"Thank you!" She said and started devouring the slice of cake with gusto. Takashi looked up from his lunch and nodded before going back to the plum onigiri he had brought for desert. While eating the cake I noticed a small amount of frosting had stuck to the corner of her lip, I wasn't sure if she had noticed it or not; so I swiped at it with my finger and brought the frosting to my mouth to lick it off. In the background somewhere the fan girls were squealing loudly.

!!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!ITBURNS!!THELIGHT!!ITBURNS!!--INDICATINGSCENEBREAK!!

Montana was lost. Unbelievably lost. She had to been in building four but she fell down a shaft that had been created in the floor of an abandoned classroom and found herself in an underground passageway. She followed the tunnel until she came to a fork and went left, finding a door. Opening the door she walked in to find a gathering of people in cloaks like hers.

"Ummmm...I'm lost, could you point me in the general direction of the Home Ec. room?" She asked one of the people in cloaks. One of the people voiced the question that all of the cloaked ones were thinking;

"If you're not a member of the Black Magic club, why are you wearing a cloak?" The one who spoke seemed to be their leader, he was the only one who spoke after she entered the room and he had a puppet on his hand, a cat of some sort.

"I'm allergic to sunlight and it's a pain to take off when I get inside..." She trailed off, confused as to why the cloaked ones were giving her strange looks.

"Would you be interested in joining the Black Magic club?" The leader inquired.

"Sounds cool." With that said the cloaked ones began the initiation ceremony.


	6. Brains aren't everything ya kno

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while... computer went wacko, and there was a lot on my mind...WRITERS BLOCK!! T.T #sobs#

Disclaimer: If I owned it... well, the end-game would have been morixharuhi or maybe hunnyxharuhi... possibly kyouya... oh well.I also don't own the name Cullen... Stephinie Meyer does...sorta.

Chapter... whatever

In an empty classroom in the fifth building of Ouran Academy, there was a red-haired teen. This young woman seemed a little confused as to where she was.

"Uhhhh... maybe there's someone who could tell me where I am in the hall..." so she walked to the hallway, through the door. Of course she didn't see the sign on the door that clearly read: 'Watch your step!'. Not having seen this sign, she tripped; straight into a passing student.

"I'm so sorry!!" the girl said.

"You must be one of the new students I was told to watch out for. I am Ootori Kyouya, pleased to meet you." The raven-haired boy said in a disarmingly charming way.

"I'm Cullen Arianna. You must be the guide-person the headmaster told me to watch out for!" she then shook his hand fervently.

"Ah, yes. You're joining class 2A, correct?"

"Yea... I'll probably be in class 2C before long..."

"And why might that be?"

"To say it right out, I'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box."

The one named Kyouya proceeded to show her to the correct classroom, the conversation was refreshing to him, as he didn't talk to many people who weren't always talking about business or what the next cosplay would be for the Hosts. Though, admittedly the Cullen side of the conversation was a bit vocabulary-lacking. All in all, it was a great start for them both.

AN: I have writers block! HELP!! I can't even remember where I left the main characters (Hunni and Haruhi)! Anyway, I would have just left this until I could have made it longer, but I thought you might like some sort of update as soon as possible... I hope to update more quickly now that school is starting- I know that's backwards from most authors but my creativity flows easier during the school year. Write to you when I can get past the 80ft high wall in my brain! -E


	7. Please read

Sorry this is an AN, no chapter. Please read anyway.

The Predicament: Love?

I'm thinking about deleting this story, some of the reviews have gotten me down and if it's not worth it to keep writing, I'll get rid of it. I'm not the type of person to just abandon a story and leave it on the site just sitting there. So please vote on the poll on my profile if you want me to keep going, get rid of it, or re-vamp it. Thank you for you're time!

How Did She Manage to Hide This?

I'm sorry for not updating for months, I lost inspiration. I think this is a serious Mary Sue fic, so I'm not sure if I want to keep going on it, or not. Please vote on the profile-poll of .ZoTz.BuNnIeS.hOnEy.O.o. (Link on my profile) to tell me what you think. Thank you!

-Batella


End file.
